Opération
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: 0 Tokio Hotel Twincest 0o0 Bill n'est soudainement plus capable de parler... Et il a besoin d'une opération rapidement... Et que penses Tom de tout ça ? Pourquoi Bill est soudainement si important pour lui ?


**Auteure : Love Gaara Of The Sand**

**Titre : Opération**

_**Cet Os a été écrit lorsque j'ai appris pour l'opération de Bill... **_

**Avertissements : Twincest ! Relation entre frères !**

**Note : À la fin du OS.**

* * *

La van de Tokio Hotel roulait depuis près de deux heures. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, plongeant les garçons dans un silence soporifique.

À l'avant, chauffant la van, se trouvait leur manager. Au milieu, sur les deux sièges se tenaient Georg et Gustav tandis que la banquette du fond était occupée par Bill et Tom.

Depuis le départ Bill ne cessait de griffonner dans un calepin des vers, sans doutes pour une nouvelle chanson. À ses côtés, Tom commençait lentement à s'endormir, les écouteurs sur les oreilles.

Jusqu'à ce que le calepin du chanteur glisse lentement de sa main gauche et atterrisse contre la cuisse du blond. Aussitôt il ouvrit les yeux pour sourire. Tout le monde dormait dans le van, excepté bien sur le manager... À ses côtés, Bill avait la tête légèrement penchée vers la gauche, où se tenait son grand frère. Dans sa main droite, il y avait encore son stylo bleu, bien que maintenu par un seul doigt.

Tom secoua légèrement l'épaule de son frère après l'avoir détaché. Le brun se réveilla alors, faisant tomber son crayon et regarda son frère, qui lui faisait un immense sourire.

- Hey... Viens par ici... Fit le blond en murmurant, pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Bill s'approcha, jusqu'à ce que sa cuisse gauche touche la droite de son frère. Aussitôt le blond se détacha, saisit son frère par la taille avant de l'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu vas mal dormir autrement. Détends-toi et laisse-toi faire d'accord ? Fit doucement le dreadé.

Le brun acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres. Assit sur les genoux du blond, ses jambes repliées de chaque côté de celles de son frère, il le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu peux te rendormir maintenant...

Le brun soupira d'aise. Tom approcha son frère de lui, entoura la taille de son frère de ses deux bras tandis que celui-ci avait les mains plaquées entre eux, la tête déposée sur son épaule gauche.

Tom sentit bientôt la respiration de son frère devenir régulière et il sombra à son tour dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

- Ils sont vraiment mignon vous trouvez pas les mecs ? Fit une voix grave à l'avant du van.

Georg et Gustav regardèrent Tom et Bill, enlacés, encore quelques minutes avant de doucement réveiller Bill. Le brun se redressa, regarda tout autour de lui avant de rosir en sentant les bras de son frère un peu trop bas dans son dos.

Le chanteur approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son frère avant de chuchoter, tout doucement.

- Hey frérot... réveille-toi, on est en train de se faire regarder avec des regards assez effrayants...

Tom ouvrit les yeux, regarda son frère, puis les trois autres gars qui les regardait. Il rougit instantanément lorsqu'il constata à quel point ils avaient l'air stupides avec leur air attendris.

- Ouais les mecs, vous êtes vraiment sexy ensembles comme ça ! Lança Gustav après un long silence.

- C'est bon... on est arrivé ?

- En fait, il reste encore deux heures avant qu'on arrive...

- Tant que ça ? Il est quelle heure ?

- Neuf heures du matin...

- Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas s'y rendre en avion ? On aurait sauvé plusieurs heures, j'en suis certain ! Lança Tom, légèrement impatient.

Bill le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de bouger dans l'intention visible de se rasseoir à sa place, mais les bras de Tom l'en empêchèrent rapidement. Son grand frère se pencha pour être à la hauteur de son oreille et, caché par la crinière de lion de son frère il dit :

- Il reste encore deux heures Bill... tu as besoin de dormir, je le sais... Alors reste ici, dors et assure-toi d'avoir la forme pour le concert de ce soir d'accord ?

Le brun se mit à rougir avant de se blottir de nouveau entre les bras de son grand frère protecteur, s'endormant presque du coup. Tom s'adressa alors aux autres par-dessus son épaule.

- Hey les mecs, Bill a vraiment besoin de dormir... je pense qu'on devrait le laisser roupiller pour les deux heures qui restent d'accord ?

Georg puis Gustav acquiescèrent, laissant un gros silence envahir le van. Les deux G se mirent alors à écouter de la musique, interrompus de temps à autres par des bosses inévitables sur la voie. La respiration de Bill devint rapidement saccadée avant que des larmes ne se mettent à couler de ses yeux. Murmurant à l'oreille de Tom, dans son sommeil, il se mit à se débattre de plus en plus fort.

- Tom ! TOM ! Où es-tu ? TOM !

- Hey ! Bill ! Réveille-toi, tu fais un cauchemar !

Bill ouvrit les yeux soudainement et regarda son frère, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il resserra son étreinte, rassurant au possible son petit frère.

- Arrête Bill... je suis là... je ne te quitte pas.

Le brun pleura contre l'épaule de son frère avant de se ressaisir rapidement, les yeux rougis et, étonnamment, le maquillage toujours en place. Tom essuya les larmes de son frère avec ses pouces avant de le serrer contre lui.

- Jamais je ne te quitterai petit frère... je serai toujours là pour te protéger...

Le brun sembla se contenter de cette réponse puisque sa respiration et son coeur se régularisèrent et il pu reprendre un comportement normal, cessant larmes et gémissements.

- Nous sommes arrivés les mecs !

Bill sursauta légèrement avant de se redresser et de reprendre sa place à côté de Tom. Georg ouvrit la portière du van et ils purent alors sortir et se dégourdir. Bill manqua tomber en descendant, n'ayant pas bougé depuis près de douze heures... Tom le rattrapa à temps par contre, lui empêchant une chute ridiculisante et douloureuse.

- Merci Tom.

- Fait plaisir petit frère.

Ils suivirent donc leur manager jusqu'à l'endroit où ils feraient leur show dans à peine huit heures. Heureusement pour tous, personne ne les vit entrer à l'intérieur. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans leur loge, excepté Bill qui, dans une salle proche, pratiquait sa voix.

Il fut rejoins rapidement par Tom qui devait l'emmener jusqu'à la scène où ils devraient faire les tests de son, de micro etc.

Après s'être assuré que tout fonctionnait, Bill a cessé de parler d'un coup jusqu'au moment du show. Il y avait maintenant deux heures qu'il subissait la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse. Il avait plus que hâte de retrouver la scène et leurs fans en délire...

Vingt heures.

- Hallo Berlin ! Êtes-vous en forme ?

- OUIIIIII !

- Commençons alors avec Spring Nicht !

Le show durant près de deux heures. Les fans chantaient en choeur avec Bill les paroles des chansons. Ils terminèrent sur un au revoir, une invitation à participer à leur séance d'autographe dans quelques minutes avant de quitter la scène. Bill commençait à avoir un mal de gorge qui n'engageait rien de bon. Tom le remarqua immédiatement lorsque, en lui parlant, sa voix s'était légèrement enrouée.

- Bill, je pense que tu devrais aller...

- Non, j'ai assez dormit je pense. Je vais aller signer des autographes... après on pourra rentrer à l'hôtel et là je dormirai.

- Bill...

- Ça va je te dis ! Commença à s'énerver le chanteur, la voix de plus en plus étrange.

Tom eut un petit air blessé après la façon dont son frère lui avait parlé. Il quitta la pièce rapidement, laissant le brun plus qu'affaiblit.

La séance d'autographe s'avéra extrêmement pénible pour Bill. Après vingt minutes de signatures, il avait perdu complètement la voix et commençait à avoir très chaud. Tom n'avait pas osé l'approcher lorsqu'il était sortit de la pièce pour aller dans sa propre chambre d'hôtel, raccompagné par ses deux gardes du corps.

- Mer... ci ! Fit Bill faiblement lorsqu'il referma la porte de sa chambre. Il appliqua une pommade sur sa gorge, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il sentait que sa gorge n'allait pas bien. Il prit ensuite un bon bain, ayant trop de misère à rester debout pour prendre une douche.

Après une bonne demie heure à se prélasser dans son bain chaud, il enfila un bas de pyjama chaud et s'enfouit sous les couvertures, la pommade à sa gorge réchauffant atrocement son cou.

* * *

Bill monta deux heures plus tard à sa chambre, à côté de celle de son frère. Il vit, sous la porte de la chambre de Bill, que la lumière était fermée. Il en déduisit donc qu'il devait dormir. Il alla prendre une bonne douche, mit un boxer et son peignoir avant de quitter sa chambre pour aller dans celle de Bill.

Sans dire un mot, sans faire de bruit, il s'installa à côté de son frère qui, dans son sommeil gémissait. Après quelques minutes, il s'approcha, le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit, se maudissant d'avoir gueulé sur son frère ce soir.

* * *

Bill fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin. Il sentait une étreinte chaleureuse tout autour de son corps qu'il ne voulait quitter pour rien au monde. Se blottissant davantage entre les bras qu'il savait appartenir à son frère, il bascula vers un état de demi sommeil.

Tom se réveilla par la suite. Il sourit en voyant son frère ouvrit les yeux et le regarder.

- Je... firent-il en même temps.

- Toi... continuèrent-ils.

- Je suis désolé Tom... j'aurais peut-être du t'écouter... fit très difficilement Bill, sentant que sa voix le quittait petit à petit.

- Moi aussi je suis désolé... je ne suis pas maman... Tu fais ce que tu veux...

- Arrête de te tracasser avec ça...

- Et toi arrêtes de parler ! En pleine tournée, ce serait bête que tu ne puisses plus chanter pour quelques représentations... les fans t'en voudrait à mort !

Le brun se mit à rire bien que son mal de gorge l'inquiétait un peu. Il n'en avait pas eut depuis un bout de temps mais il pouvait sentir que celui-ci était plus important que les autres. Il ne dit plus un mot de la journée et ils décidèrent qu'à partir de maintenant, et ce jusqu'à ce que Bill soit dans un état pour parler, il devrait écrire ce qu'il voulait dire.

La situation dégénéra trois jours plus tard, lorsque Bill eut de la misère à respirer. Il fut amené d'urgence à l'Hôpital, malgré le fait qu'il n'aime pas trop cet endroit.

Tom, très inquiet pour son frère, resta avec lui tout le trajet vers l'hôpital. Il du cependant patienter dans la salle d'attente durant l'intervention des médecins, qui faisaient tout pour découvrir ce qui se passait avec le jeune chanteur.

Lorsque, deux heures plus tard, Tom eut la permission de rejoindre son frère, il fut appelé par le médecin en charge en dehors de la salle.

- Votre frère a un kyste dans la gorge... il faudra l'opérer prochainement auquel cas il pourrait y avoir de graves complications...

- Une... une opération !

- Oui. C'est inévitable. Elle aura lieu après-demain, au courrant de la journée. Je vous redonnerai des nouvelles d'ici là. Prenez garde à ne pas trop faire d'agitation dans la chambre et éviter au maximum de le faire parler. On ne voudrait pas aggraver son cas n'est-ce pas ?

- Non... bien sûr que non. Merci docteur.

L'homme s'en alla, un dossier à la main. Aussitôt Tom entra dans la chambre de son frère. Son coeur se serra en voyant dans quel état se trouvait Bill. On avait branché deux tuyaux à son corps, pour lui permettre de respirer et pour lui administrer un médicament. Tom se demandait si ce n'était pas trop mais en voyant les yeux de son frère grands ouverts, il se dit que ce devait être le mieux pour lui.

- Hey petit frère ! Tu m'as fait un peur bleue... J'ai cru que tu allais flancher, direct sur notre divan !

Bill ne pu sourire, ni même parler. Il se contenta de détourner les yeux, regardant le mur comme s'il était devenu très intéressant.

- Je ne sais pas si le doc t'en a parlé mais... tu vas devoir te faire opérer...

Aussitôt le regard de Bill revint à son frère, une légère lueur de panique à travers ses prunelles noisette. Tom prit alors sa main, pour l'encourager du mieux qu'il pouvait face à cette épreuve.

- Hey, tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai confiance... Après, tu nous reviendra tout souriant et tu pourras chanter quand tu veux ! Tu as faim ?

Bill regarda la pochette de soluté à côté de lui. Ce que Tom croyait être des médicaments était en fait de la nourriture liquide par intraveineuses. Si Bill devait passer trois jours avec ce tuyau dans la bouche, il fallait bien qu'il se nourrisse quand même...

Tom s'avança une chaise jusqu'au lit de son frère et, sans lâcher sa main, se mit à raconter une longue série d'anecdotes et de projets qu'ils devraient réaliser à sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Ils ne furent interrompus que lorsque David, Georg et Gustav vinrent s'enquérir de l'état de leur chanteur. Ils ne furent toutefois acceptés qu'une petite heure dans la chambre, afin que Bill puisse se reposer. Tom resta à ses côtés et, la nuit tombée, s'endormit dans sa chaise inconfortable, la main des deux jumeaux bien serrée.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent dans une atmosphère de stress intense et de peur. Bill paniquait, même si Tom faisait de son mieux pour le rassurer. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'hôpital et encore moins les opérations... mais s'il voulait reparler un jour... il devrait passer par là.

Le lendemain matin, Bill se réveilla les larmes aux yeux. Le tuyau dans sa gorge lui faisait mal car lorsqu'il paniquait, il avait l'impression de ne pas respirer suffisamment. Tom était habituellement là pour l'aider mais hier soir, David avait obligé Tom à dormir chez lui, dans leur appartement.

Le chanteur était donc seul en ce matin entre plus stressant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour gérer sa nervosité. Habituellement, il faisait des échauffements, chantait des chansons qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, s'amusait avec Tom...

- Bon, monsieur Kaulitz, il est temps de vous emmener à la salle d'opérations... Je vais lentement vous enlever le tuyau, vous pourrez ensuite prendre une grande respiration d'accord ?

Bill acquiesça. La sensation du tuyau qui sortait de sa gorge lui donna une envie de vomir presque impossible à retenir mais il tint bon. Il pu ensuite prendre une série de respirations haletantes, provoquées par son stress grandissant.

* * *

- Quoi ! Personne ne m'a réveillé pour me dire ça ! Je vais tuer David !

Tom se leva en furie, enfila une paire de baggy jeans et un chandail dix fois trop grand avant de sortir en fermant la porte. Il eut à peine la conscience de verrouiller la porte avant de filer à la course vers l'hôpital. Son garde du corps personnel avait de la misère à suivre, la course du blond étant bien trop rapide pour lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva, ce fut pour trouver Georg et Gustav à l'entrée, l'attendant visiblement.

- Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu que l'opération de Bill avait été avancée ?

- Je... c'est David... il a dit que tu étais trop stressé...

- Mais ! Et si c'était la dernière fois que je voyais Bill ! Je n'aurais même pas pu lui dire au revoir !

La pression sembla soudainement se relâcher et Tom tomba à genoux, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il rabaissa sa casquette, tentant vainement de cacher sa faiblesse mais Georg le redressa pour l'amener dans la salle d'attente.

Les heures défilèrent lentement, Tom s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Les médecins avaient beau le rassurer, lui dire qu'une telle opération n'était pas trop dangereuse, il avait peur. Il ne ressentait pas son frère à travers le lien qu'ils partageaient en tant que jumeaux. Il ne ressentait qu'un profond vide qui lui faisait mal au coeur d'heure en heure.

Finalement, après cinq heures d'attente avec Georg et Gustav, le médecin en charge de Bill arriva dans la salle d'attente. Il prit place à côté du blond et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Monsieur Kaulitz ?

- Oui ?

- L'opération s'est très bien déroulée. Nous avons réussit à tout extraire. Votre frère ne pourra par contre pas parler pour quatre à six jours. Ensuite, il faudra le ménager. Pas question de chanter ou de pratiquer une telle expérience pour au moins deux semaines... Sinon, il faudra lui donner deux médicaments différents par jours. Un pour sa gorge, qui lui permettra de bien se rétablir et l'autre, un somnifère. Il aura besoin de beaucoup de sommeil... Est-ce vous qui allez vous en charger ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors je vous donne cette prescription. En attendant, nous allons garder votre frère jusqu'à demain matin, pour s'assurer que sa gorge ne présente pas d'anomalie. Il faudra prendre garde aussi... il doit éviter de fumer ou de respirer des substances qui pourraient lui être dangereuses d'accord ?

- C'est parfait !

- Vous aurez donc le droit, et seulement vous monsieur Kaulitz, de visiter Bill dans environ une heure, le temps que nous l'installions dans la chambre qu'il occupait précédemment. Bonne fin de journée !

Tom soupira. Il était si content qu'il ne savait pas comment exprimer sa joie. Son corps l'aida donc et, pour la seconde fois en plusieurs mois, il versa des larmes, de bonheur cette fois-ci. Georg et Gustav le serrèrent dans leurs bras, contents aussi que Bill aille bien.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, une infirmière indiqua à Tom qu'il pouvait aller voir son frère. Tom sauta presque sur l'occasion. Il arriva lentement dans la salle, évitant ainsi de faire sursauter son frère. Tom s'approcha lentement, ses larmes de joie coulant encore sur ses joues.

- Hey petit frère... je suis désolé, je n'étais pas là pour toi ce matin... je te jure de tuer David pour nous deux d'accord ? Il ne m'a pas prévenu que ton opération avait été avancée. Dit frérot, ça va être dur pour toi... deux semaines sans chanter !

Bill sourit. Revoir un tel sourire sur les lèvres de son frère lui faisait le plus grand bien et c'est, encore un peu faible par contre, qu'il releva les bras, invitant ainsi Tom à s'y enfouir.

Chose qui ne tarda pas.

- Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien Bill... j'ai eu peur ce matin... l'opération ne semblait plus finir...

Bill sourit. Faute de pouvoir parler, il prit le calepin que Tom lui avait emmené deux jours auparavant et écrivit par-dessus son frère.

- _Tu es content de bien aller toi aussi _? C'est bien normal Bill ! Imagine si l'opération n'aurait pas bien été ! La dernière chose que tu aurais vu de moi c'est ma personne en train de me battre avec David ! Horrible vision non ?

Bill continua à écrire.

- _Tu voudras bien d'un muet comme frère pour les deux prochaines semaines ? _Pourquoi tu me poses la question frérot ! C'est stupide cette question, bien sûr que je vais m'occuper de toi ! Que tu sois muet ne me dérange pas et puis, d'ici quatre à six jours tu pourras recommencer à parler normalement... enfin, un peu moins qu'à l'habitude mais bon. Et dans deux ou trois semaines, tu vas pouvoir recommencer à chanter.

Bill sourit.

Leur discussion ne fut pas très riche cette soirée là. Juste de savoir que l'un était là pour l'autre combla les gros espaces de silence qui s'emparaient souvent de la chambre du chanteur. Georg et Gustav décidèrent de revenir le lendemain, pour chercher Bill. David ne se pointa pas à l'hôpital et, de l'avis de Tom, c'était mieux pour lui parce qu'il l'aurait tabassé certainement.

Mais Bill riait de la situation, bien que quelques douleurs l'empêchaient de trop rire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Bill s'habilla avec l'aide de son frère, portant ses habituels chandails serrés et jeans moulants. Les seules différences avec ses habits de tout les jours étaient qu'il ne portait pas de maquillages, ses cheveux étaient dépeignés au possible et il portait un bandage blanc qui faisait une grosse partie de son cou.

Il fut accompagné de plusieurs gardes du corps jusqu'à leur van. Dehors une bonne trentaine de groupies avait su pour sa sortie de l'hôpital et, ne désirant pas se faire aggresser dès sa sortie, il avait décidé de redoubler les agents. Tom avait un peu décidé pour lui, ne voulant plus jamais revenir dans cet établissement.

Le van les emena jusqu'à leur appartement. Bill entra le premier, suivit rapidement de Tom. Ils fermèrent à double tour, fermèrent les rideaux de leur appartement. Bill s'assit dans le divan, déjà fatigué d'être resté debout si longtemps. Tom le regarda.

- Tu veux un café ? Un thé ? Une boisson ? Est-ce que tu as Faim ?

_Tom... calme-toi... _Écrivit Bill en gros sur son calepin.

- Désolé... je suis juste content que tu sois de retour et... enfin...

_Je veux bien un café lait..._

- Parfait. Dans cinq minutes c'est prêt. Est-ce que tu veux écouter un film ? J'ai acheté avec Georg et Gustav...

_Tu peux en mettre un si tu veux... je vais l'écouter avec toi..._

- Ok. Je reviens.

Tom partit dans sa chambre, prit une grande couverture et un oreiller pour Bill. Il mit un film, prit avec lui les télécommandes et s'installa dans un bout du divan. Leurs cafés étaient sur la table basse.

Tom plaça l'oreiller de Bill contre sa cuisse droite, invitant ainsi le brun à s'étendre à ses côtés. Lorsque ce fut fait, il plaça du mieux qu'il pu la couverture sur le corps un peu frissonnant de son frère et, dans l'obscurité de leur appartement, écoutèrent leur film.

Distraitement, Tom caressait les cheveux de Bill qui adorait ce geste par-dessus tout. Il aimait lorsque son grand frère lui caressait les cheveux de cette façon et pour rien au monde il n'aurait fait arrêter son frère.

Dans la chaleur de sa couverture, bien couché sur le divan et la main de Tom dans les cheveux, il ne pu s'empêcher de bailler et de s'endormir. Tom, lui, était pleinement concentré sur le film anglais qu'ils écoutaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque son frère endormit à côté de lui. Aussitôt il se redressa sans réveiller son frère, alla éteindre la télévision, sortir le DVD et ranger un peu le salon, le tout dans un silence religieux.

Ensuite il alla préparer le lit de son frère, défaisant le côté où il préférait dormir. Et puis il prit Bill dans ses bras, faisant gémir celui-ci, pour aller le porter dans son lit. N'ayant pas la force, ni même la volonté de se rendre jusque dans sa chambre, il s'étendit aux côtés du brun et le prit dans ses bras, procurant le plus de chaleur possible à son frère.

Six jours plus tard, Tom fit parler son frère, ne serait-ce que pour dire quelques mots. La voix de Bill se fit aussitôt entendre, très enrouée par contre, pour ne pas avoir été utilisée pendant près de deux semaines. Tom fut si content de réentendre son frère parler qu'il eut un sourire sur les lèvres pendant près de deux heures d'affilées.

Puis, Bill du éviter de trop parler pendant une longue semaine. Nous nous retrouvons donc un soir, alors que Tom squatte encore le lit de Bill. Le brun est enfoncé dans les bras de son grand frère, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ils partagent un silence depuis près de cinq minutes.

- Tom...

- Oui ?

- Tu... enfin, je sais que c'est stupide mais... tu voudrais m'embrasser ?

Le blond se recula légèrement, incertain de la réaction qu'il devait adopter. Bill le prit pour un rejet et aussitôt il pencha la tête en se reculant à son tour, évitant le plus possible de croiser le regard de son grand frère.

- Je... je suis désolé d'avoir demandé... c'était stupide...

- Mais non... Allez, approche frérot.

Bill ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'approcher mais il le fit quand même, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Tu veux que je t'embrasse où ? Fit Tom, taquin.

Le brun se mit immédiatement à rougir avant de pointer ses lèvres de son index. Tom sourit avant de se pencher légèrement vers son frère. Bientôt, ils purent sentir la respiration de l'autre sur leurs lèvres.

Et dans un petit geste de Bill, ils se retrouvèrent les lèvres collées ensembles, les yeux fermés, goûtant délicieusement les lèvres de l'autre.

Leur baiser ne resta pas chaste longtemps. Bientôt, Tom invita Bill à prendre place par-dessus lui, à califourchon sur son bassin et il saisit sa nuque pour que le chanteur reprenne ses lèvres.

Leur baiser devint rapidement plus passionné, plus intense, jusqu'à ce que Bill pousse un petit gémissement, ayant sentit une main de son frère caresser tendrement le bas de son dos. Il se plaqua alors contre son frère et, quittant ses lèvres pour migrer à son cou, il prodigua à Tom les meilleurs baisers qu'il n'eut jamais donné à quiconque. Le blond se mit à gémir de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils terminent l'expérience, s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. (_Ils n'ont pas couché ensembles_)

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Studio pour pratiquer, Bill et Tom souriaient à pleines dents.

- Les mecs, on peut savoir ce qu'il vous est arrivé hier pour que vous souriez ainsi ?

Bill et Tom se regardèrent, complices avant de dire ensembles :

-Rien...

Ils eurent droit à des regards méfiants et, dans une joie qu'ils n'avaient pas connus depuis près de trois semaines, reprirent leurs répétitions, Bill pouvant enfin chanter.

Et dans l'obscurité la nuit, Tom et Bill devenaient plus que frères...

**Fin.**

* * *

**Note : **Toute première fic de Tokio Hotel... Je ne sais pas trop quoi en dire, ça m'est venu quand j'ai entendu parler du Kyste de Bill il y a trois jours et depuis... J'ai écris ça. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plait !

Gros bisous

LGS

**28 Mars 2008**


End file.
